


eyes on fire

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chromatic Character, Crossover, F/M, Female Character of Color, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he sees her in his mind's eye, she is red.</p><p>[AU/Game of Thrones crossover in which the Fire Nation royals are the Targaryens pre-Robert's Rebellion.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes on fire

When he sees her in his mind's eye, she is red.

In her is the crimson of fresh blood from fresh cuts, the burgundy of scattered pulses, and the scarlet of angry bodies, the blushes and the smarting after a rough hand.

Running under it all is fire, always fire, burning up everything in its path and laughing at the sky.

 

 

"Why, dear brother, I think you would kill me, if you could." She is too close to him for his liking and her lips almost tickle his ears. He can smell the scent of soap in her hair.

Azula never lets anyone near her unless there is a purpose behind it, and when he reaches for his knife later that night to find it missing, all he can do is hope that she disposes of the body well enough.

 

 

He tells himself not to worry. However distant a father may be, the law will never allow succession to pass over an eldest son to a younger daughter. He _will_ inherit.

But it is the look in her eyes when their father burned the traitors in the throne room, dipped in wildfire and screaming, that keeps him up at night. Not winter, not famine, but his little sister.  
 __

 _And unless she dies, she_ will _be your queen_ , he thinks, and he shudders.

 

 

"Don't-" he tries to say, but she does it anyway, reaches out a hand and drags her fingers down his jawline. The places she touches scald.

Her lips curl up again, always amused, always laughing at his discomfort. "Don't what?" She is almost a height with him now. "This will happen eventually - I don't think anyone's going to care." She pauses, her fingertips resting lightly on his collarbone. Fight or flight. "Unless you were planning to kill me off first, of course."

He says nothing, just swallows, and tries not to flinch when her lips meet his. It is brief, and chaste, but her eyes are open, and the look in them says _run, run and see me catch you._


End file.
